Lost Control
by Castielzbabe
Summary: Huey had been having wet dreams about his brother. Deathly scared, he is unable to control the urge to touch his brother. Even though he always tried to keep himself under control…one day he lost it. Huey x Riley yaoi brutal rape scene!
1. Dreaming

_Huey had a dream that someone was touching him. Not just, like, touching him on the shoulder or something but really touching him. Hands from behind, cupping his member, and for the first time in his life, he doesn't mind them. The weight of them feels good on someone else's hands. Lips touch the back of his neck. The side of his neck. His collarbone. Oh, God- he's naked. And someone is behind him, arms wrapped around, lips on his skin, hands on his member squeezing harder, harder, harder and God oh God he didn't know. He didn't know who-_

It's Riley.

Huey wakes up. Riley. Oh. Shit. Shit and goddamn. What the _hell_ is wrong with me, he thought. He lied there on the bed, confused, messed up, effed up. His breath was coming too fast. He felt warm but wanted to shiver at the same time. He didn't understand. What was he…? No. Just stop it. Just stop it. He wasn't going to think about this. It was just a dream. J-just a dream. It didn't mean anything.

Then why did he enjoy it?

Huey has noticed the glances people have been shooting in Riley's direction; women, men, disgusting old perverts... everyone, because he_ was_ beautiful. Huey knows, for he used to look..._ he does_ look at him, that way too. And now he wants to throw up because of himself. Now he tries to look at Riley and see him differently, but his eyes perceive him still in the same way. He felt disgusted being attracted to his brother with his thin, but strong and well muscled body underneath smooth, dark skin, and big brown eyes.

He closes his eyes for a second. Just a second. Sometimes he wonders what it would be like. With Riley. To go further, _if _he lost control. To be naked with him, maybe. What would it be like to feel his skin? Riley's skin against his? What would that be like? To let himself-maybe to… to let himself go down on his brother. What would that be like? It's been like this for as long as he could remember. Having wet dreams of his brother. How he always had to control his feelings.

_Riley was lying on the bed asleep. "No." I say it so fast that i don't even realizes it's out of my mouth until a second later, but for some reason, he couldn't control his body. He goes over to the bed and sit down and the he's kissing him, his eyes closed in ecstasy has he put his hands on him. He couldn't breath. His body was on fire. He his hand on his shoulder, then- he couldn't help it- he dragged it down slowly, over his chest, down his side, down his hip and thigh, then over the thigh, between his legs and... Stop!_

_He couldn't wake up  
He couldn't wake up  
He couldn't wake up  
He couldn't wake up_

"_Riley!"_

Riley ran into Huey's room and smacked his head with a pillow. "What man? Quit sweatin' me. Some people are tryin to get some damn sleep!"

And that's when he lost it...his control. Gone. He felt it slip through his fingers as he reached for his brother.

**Lol u lyke? Please leave some reviews! I made Huey seem kinda lyke a perve rite? :)**


	2. Lose control

Huey forced his body up against Riley's, trapping him between himself and the wall. Riley writhed, unable to fight, as Huey grabbed both his hands and pinning Riley against the wall. "Huey! What th-"  
He was cut off as Huey forced his mouth upon his, violently shoving his tongue between Riley's soft lips and into the warm cavern of his mouth.  
Riley was so shocked that he couldn't even move for a moment. What was Huey doing? Why was he kissing him?  
He brought his foot back and kicked Huey in the shin. Huey gave an angry yell and threw Riley to the ground.  
Riley tried to scramble to his feet, but Huey was faster. His brother leaped upon him, pinning him again.  
"Huey, Dang quit! Why-"  
Huey answered Riley before he could finish his question "I love you Riley." He slapped Riley again, smearing the blood already on the boy's chin. "And for some reason, I can't control my feelings for you." Riley felt Huey's hand slide up from his arm and close tightly around his throat.  
"You're mine, Riley." Huey's voice held a hurt tone, but somehow it sent chills up Riley's spine. "Man I ain't finta...!" Huey's sad expression twisted into anger "so now I'm going to show what it's like to feel completely worthless...in my own way."  
Riley's beautiful eyes widened in fear, "But Huey! Do you mean...You wouldn't! We're brothers!"  
Huey held tight to Riley's neck and slammed his head against the dusty ground. "I know that! I'm not stupid!" And with that, Huey got up and slung Riley, struggling and screaming, over his shoulder.  
"Huey! DAMN HUEY QUIT! You're..." Huey pressed down with bruising pressure on Riley's back. Riley knew that Huey could simple break his back like this with very little effort. He began to carry Riley toward his room. "Grandad finta be home! He just went out!" Riley cried in a last ditch effort.  
He deliberately jostled him in his arms. "I don't care. He can find us if he wants."  
Riley heard a loud crash as Huey kicked the door down before roughly throwing his struggling victim to the floor.  
Riley struggled to his feet and tried to escape, but Huey grabbed him and shoved him back down again, he leaped upon Riley, straddling his thighs, and began to tug at his belt on Riley's waist too eager to unbuckle them properly.  
Riley screamed, trying to squirm out from under his brother. Huey took no notice. He tugged down the zipper of Riley's coat.  
"Huey! Quit! If you stop right now...I ain't gonna tell nobody-"  
"You think I care?" He yanked Riley's arms out of his sleeves before throwing him onto the rusted, rickety bed next to the wall. Huey grabbed the edge of the bed and ripped a strip off the sheet. He twisted Riley's hands above his head and bound them tightly to the metal bar of the headboard. Riley pulled as hard as he could, but the knots were so tight that he couldn't even move them.  
Now Riley knew that there was no hope; he was trapped. He pulled helpless at his bonds, crying. "N...No..."  
Huey slid his hands over Riley's dark, smooth chest, stopping to forcefully pinch his nipples. Riley cried out in pain as he felt them bruising.  
Huey reached down, grabbed the waistband of Riley's pants, and yanked the tight leather off without bothering to unbutton or unzip them. He grabbed the buckled straps on Riley's legs and broke them before yanking Riley's boots off and pulling Riley's leather outfit the rest of the way off. Riley gave a cry of distress.  
He lay there shivering in his socks and underwear, terrified. How could his brother, his own brother, be doing something like this to him? He closed his beautiful eyes and whimpered loudly as Huey slid Riley's underwear off his slim hips and dropped them to the floor. "Stop complaining!" Huey brought on of his gloved hands back and hit Riley again. His other hand shot down and wrapped around Riley's warm object. He began to tug on it violently, not giving any thought to Riley's comfort.  
He gasped, feeling his brother's hand upon him, abusing his untouched body. Huey pulled back and hit him again, this time striking him in the stomach. Riley screamed, "Stop it! S-Stop..." Huey struck his cheek before reaching for his own pants. "No..." Riley choked through his tears. Huey angrily struck Riley across the face again. He reached over and ripped another strip of fabric off the sheet. He roughly lifted Riley's head and tightly tied it over his mouth, muffling his desperate pleas. Huey dropped him.  
Riley's tears poured down his sweet face; his cries went unnoticed. He thought his brother loved him. How could he be doing this? He shook, his small frame wracked by sobs. Huey stripped his own shirt off and adjusted Riley's legs, situating himself between them.  
Riley's lovely eyes widened and he pulled helplessly as his bound arms as Huey reached for his own pants and unzipped them. Huey pulled himself up to Riley's quivering body and lifted his thin, shaking legs.  
Riley looked down and saw Huey situating himself at his backside. Riley gave a little, muffled cry when he saw Huey pressing up against him.  
Huey took Riley; impaling his small body with one horribly aggressive thrust, ripping the tiny opening as he forced more than eleven inches of hardened flesh into Riley's little, unwilling body.  
Riley screamed in pure agony and the sheer force of the push and the hardness of Huey's organ ripped his internal walls. Huey pulled out almost completely and looked down, grimacing at the sight of Riley's blood coating him before throwing it back in. Huey threw his body down onto Riley's thrusting as he bit the soft flesh of Riley's cheek, making the crimson blood flowed over the his skin.  
Riley's tortured, muffled screams caught in his throat as his elder brother brutally raped him. "You never cared about my feelings." Huey sobbed angrily into his ear "You only cared about what you wanted."  
The pain was unbearable; Riley felt himself beginning to lose consciousness, unable to tolerate the agony that Huey was inflicting with his tearing thrusts, splashing blood over the tattered sheet. Before he passed out, he felt a tear fall from Huey's eye onto his blood smeared face.


	3. Nightmare

_Huey stood up, looking down on Riley on the bed. What did he just do? All of a sudden he felt himself bursting out into large sobs as he knelt down near the bed. "Riley I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I-I'm s-." A loud groan came from Riley. "Riley! I-I-I'll never-,"_

"_You'll never do it again?" Riley heard that statement so many times from Huey._

_Huey expected Riley to run away from him, but nothing could've prepared him for what Riley did. He laughed. He laughed really hard, like the kind that makes your stomach hurt. He stood up and said something that Huey would never forget. "I forgive you."_

"_Don't say that!"_

"_I forgive you."_

"_Shut up Riley!"_

_Riley barely managed to stand up from the bed and limped up to Huey until they were face to face. "I forgive you." Huey punched Riley in the face, hard. "Shut up!" Riley laughed again. "I forgive you." "I SAID SHUT UP!" Huey punched him again so hard, this time so hard that he fell. Huey walked up to him and kicked him in his side. Riley slowly crawled up to his hands and knees and smeared blood off his nose. "I forgive you." Huey pulled Riley up, by his neck, to his feet and against the wall. "I," he gasped under the narrowing air supply, "Forgive you Huey." Huey tightened his grip on Riley's neck against the wall as he clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes, trying not to let burning tears flow past them. "Riley don-," Riley started laughing again, despite the fact that his face was filled with cuts and bruises. Huey punched Riley in the stomach hard enough to give Riley the taste of blood in his mouth. "Why are you doing this to me? Why are you punishing me? I-I said I was sorry!" Huey broke out it tears. "W-why I s-." "I forgive you Huey," Riley put a twisted psychotic smile on his face, "B-but," Riley coughed up some blood and laughed again, "Hell won't!"_

_Huey lost it._

_He grabbed Riley and slammed him on the floor and started punching his face rapidly. He kept on punching. He couldn't stop himself. He didn't have control over himself. "Stop," Huey heard a familiar voice say, "Or you're going to kill him." He stopped and turned around to face a mirror. It was him. He stared at himself through the room mirror._

_He cried. After all the disgusting things he did to his Riley, after all the scars he left, he, "I-I-I already did."_

_Riley's psychotic laughter slowly twisted into a cry. As he watched him cry, Huey knew that he was in true pain caused by him._


End file.
